


In a world full of color, you are my black and white

by mintaendo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2017 Seventeen Project Chapter 1, Alone, Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, This hurts, idk why it says illnesses, just one, meanie, this was supposed to be a drabble lmao what did i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaendo/pseuds/mintaendo
Summary: On a gloomy day in September, where the waves were at its peak and the smell of the ocean lingers in the air, a man in his early twenties cries for the passing of his lover.





	In a world full of color, you are my black and white

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta-d and i only went over it once so excuse the mistakes (wherever and whatever it may be)

In a house by the sea, there resides a piano. A man in his mid-twenties used to play it every day while his lover read a book. They were peaceful and content with living a simple life out of the city. They didn’t mind that they were outcasted because just having each other was enough.

But fate was cunning, and death was deceitful. And though it seemed like they all had it planned, the man fell ill.

Since then, both men spent every waking moment by each other’s side – quitting their jobs at a nearby town. The younger of the two made sure that whatever the other had, he, too, had. There was always two of everything. And whatever the older needed he gave without complaint.

It was their routine to wake up, cook breakfast, _have_ breakfast, and the basic stuff. On _really_ good days, they would take a stroll by the seaside a few minutes away from their house, or visit town and their close friends. On good days, they would opt to stay home and go swimming in the pool or just get the amount of sun needed for their skin. They do this because after a good day, it starts to go downhill from there.

On bad days, the two men stay in with a book and some quiet music coming from the piano. They often take turns playing it, most times the older more than the younger. During the early stages of his sickness, there were many normal days. He didn’t feel perfectly great, nor did he feel sick to his stomach. These were days that they truly cherished, wherein the older would look out the window and see the sea – feel it calling out to him.

But those days were numbered, and soon, really bad days came far too often. It came to a point wherein the man became bedridden, that his significant other had to move the piano to their bedroom just so the older could hear him play. There were times the younger would suddenly feel a hand on his shoulder while he was playing. He’d practically jump from his seat and whine about it for at least five minutes.

“Babe, why do you always do that?” He hears a low chuckle from his lover who smiles at him lovingly.

“It’s fun seeing you so surprised.” The younger crosses his arms and stands up to leave, but the other catches his arm and pulls him close. “You know I love you, and I know you love me so stop pouting you big baby.” The man tiptoes to kiss him full on the lips, and then things get heated.

The shorter’s suddenly being carried and laid on the bed, with clothing per clothing getting stripped off and thrown on the floor. The taller quietly asks if they can – afraid of hurting the other. A fervent kiss as an answer was what it took, so they did. After a few rounds, they lay in bed, cuddling. Skin on skin, and hair stuck to their foreheads with sweat, they talk about sweet nothings.

“Hey…” He pokes at the older’s shoulder and receives a grunt in return. “Hey, Wonwoo, I have to tell you something.” Said man turns around to face the taller and brings his hand up to caress the hair on the younger’s nape.

“What is it?” He says tiredly.

“In a world full of color, you are my black and white.” The other snorts and kisses the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.

“Yah! Kim Mingyu, what’s gotten into you?” Wonwoo tried to keep his tone playful, but even a deaf man would be able to hear the sadness behind his words. For even the slightlest lie told by our mouth's, the eyes will always tell the truth.

“Wonwoo, I’m serious.” Mingyu says holding back his tears. “I… I can’t imagine a world without you in it, that’s w-why we can’t ignore the fact that you’re _dying_!”

Wonwoo abruptly sits upright as tears slid down his cheeks. “Don’t you think I don’t know that?” He half-shouts. “ _I’m_ the one who’s sick and not you, Mingyu. Can’t you see I’m trying to cling to the only happiness I have left?”

Mingyu, upon realizing how stupid and selfish he sounded, hugs the crying man in his arms. “I’m sorry babe… I-I didn’t mean to. Fuck, I’m really sorry. Just _please, look at me._ ” He cups his lover’s cheek and brings his face up to eye-level. “ _God,_ I love you so fucking much and I would never get tired of saying that.”

“I-I love you too, okay? No words can express how much I do.” Wonwoo’s words had the tone of wanting to end the conversation, so Mingyu left it at that and pulled the older down so they could sleep.

Months after that particular night, Wonwoo became weaker and weaker. The doctor often visited their home to check up on him, but the same thing would always be said to Mingyu and he’s getting tired of hearing it because he _knows_ and Wonwoo knows – and there’s just no point in telling him over and over again.

“He only has a few months to live, use it well.”

_Use it well._

_What kind of an insensitive bastard is this doctor?_ Mingyu thinks as he leads him out the door with a tight smile. _Fuck him, and fuck the system! I always use my time well with Wonwoo – dying or not._

“G-Gyu?” A weak voice calls out from the bedroom. The taller immediately runs up the stairs and kneels beside the bed.

“Yes, love?” He takes the older’s hand and kisses it.

“Lie down with me?” The younger quickly obliges and kicks off his slippers to get under the covers and wrap his arms around the other’s waist.

“What’s on your mind, Won?”

“Nothing much, just wanted to see your handsome face up close.” Even after seven long years of being together, getting complimented by his significant other still made him blush like some lovestruck school girl.

“Sh-Shut up, you’re handsome too – beautiful, even.” He hides his face on the crook of the shorter’s neck and smiles.

“How can I be beautiful when I feel like I’m the personification of death itself.” Wonwoo mumbles to himself, but Mingyu caught on and bit down on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Don’t you ever dare say that again, Jeon Wonwoo. I fell in love with the boy who knew how to stand up for himself, who loved to sing when he thought no one was listening. The one who held my hand and stood by my side when my parents cursed at me and threw all my belongings out the door when I came out to them.” He holds Wonwoo’s hand close to his chest and continues “I am – and forever will be – in love with you, who, up to this day, never fails to make my heart raise with the littlest of things you do.”

Wonwoo had no words to say, and only sobbed harder when Mingyu started stroking his hair. After an hour of crying, the older falls asleep. The taller slips out of bed to shower, and head to town to do some grocery shopping. When he comes home, it’s almost nighttime and he checks on Wonwoo who’s still fast asleep. Mingyu heads back to the kitchen to cook dinner, and sees through the window the dark clouds that block the sun.

When he finishes cooking, he places the food on the bed tray table and brings it up to their room. He places it on the desk before waking Wonwoo up. The older stirs in his sleep with a pained expression, and Mingyu panics. He violently shakes the older, but his eyes still wouldn’t open.

Mingyu immediately calls the doctor over, and tells him to just go upstairs since the front door was unlocked. The younger gets the glass of cold water sitting atop the tray and douses his boyfriend with it. Wonwoo instantly wakes up panting, and calling out for Mingyu.

“Wh-What happened, Mingyu?” He cries. “I-I kept c-calling o-out for you, b-but whatever I did I-I couldn’t c-catch up.” Wonwoo clings to the back of the taller’s shirt, and buries his face on the other’s stomach.

“H-Hey Won…” Mingyu croaks out, trying to find his voice. “I’m here, I’ll a-always be here.”

After a few silent beats, Wonwoo says out the words Mingyu would never thought he’d hear – what he’d never wanted to hear.

“I want this to end Mingyu, it hurts too much. I love you and I hate seeing you in pain. I hate seeing you see me like this.” He brings his right hand up to caress the other’s face. “I hope in our next life, we wouldn’t be damned to such a horrible fate.”

“N-No Wonwoo! Don’t say this, please… don’t say anymore.” Mingyu was crying in the other man’s arms, trying to cling to him as much as possible before he goes away. “Why are you giving up already? Are we not wort it?” The younger shouts.

“Gyu…” He softly looks at his lover and smiles sadly. “Please let me go, I’d rather die like this than see you wake up to see me suddenly gone. With this, we can part ways and find closure.”

A knock was heard from the door, and Mingyu stands up from where he’s knelt on the floor, to open it. The doctor comes in and bows politely.

“Let me just check up– ”

“No need doctor, I-I would like to get euthanized.” The doctor looks shocked for a split second before resuming to his usual caring expression.

“Are you sure, Mr. Jeon? I mean, we give patients time to think about it if they do it voluntarily. I suggest you talk it over with Mr. Kim and then –”

“No need to talk it over.” Mingyu interrupts, squeezing Wonwoo’s hand. “If this is what Wonwoo wants, then I’ll respect his wishes.”

“Well then, um if that’s the case when would you want to have it done?”

“Tomorrow morning” came Wonwoo’s answer, and Mingyu had to hold back a new wave of tears.

“You’d have to sign a few documents tomorrow, before the… procedure. I’ll be taking my leave now, I’ll just message Mr. Kim the details.” The doctor bows, and leaves.

“Tomorrow huh…” The taller says, feeling defeated.

“B-Before I l-let you go, I’d just want to let you know that another chapter of my life began since I met you. I was struggling so much before I did, and when you came to me freshman year, shouting of your undying love for a lanky person like me, I was really surprised. I may have rejected you then and there, but you never stopped pursuing me.” Wonwoo brings their foreheads together, and says “Thank you for a wonderful eight years of friendship and romance, Kim Mingyu. I’ll never forget you, and I hope you’ll never forget me too. Thank you for loving me, as I love you.”

The only words Mingyu could utter at that moment were a hundred, a million, an infinity of ‘I love you’s’. That night, as they laid under the blanket, under the roof of their house, and under the stars in the heavens, both knew that neither wanted to let go.

On a gloomy day in September, where the waves were at its peak and the smell of the ocean lingers in the air, a man in his early twenties cries for the passing of his lover.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in one sitting holy shit this was only supposed to be a hundred words
> 
> it's 4:53 am and i'm so tired
> 
> a comment and a kudos would be much appreciated hihi <3


End file.
